


Christmas Cheer(s)

by kunfucious



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Kisses, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Some Swearing, just baekhyun cursing out his ex, just chenbaek doing cute christmas stuff together, lil bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunfucious/pseuds/kunfucious
Summary: Yeah, it was pretty pathetic to be drinking to oblivion in a bar on christmas eve, but at least he wasn’t alone. He had Jongdae.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Christmas Cheer(s)

Slamming down another empty glass, Baekhyun laid his head down on the bar counter. “Keep em’ coming, barten’r!” He mumbled, half to himself. 

“How long are you gonna keep drinking?” 

In his inebriated state, he hadn’t noticed someone sit down next to him, so when he heard the voice speak out, he nearly jumped. He turned his head to the side, looking at the person next to him.

“Until I can’t feel anymore.” He answered simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

The stranger chuckled, taking Baekhyun’s head in his hands, and lifting it upright to look at him properly. Now that he wasn’t sideways, Baekhyun slowly began to register the face in front of him.

“Jongdae!”

“Baekhyun.”

“How’d you find me?”

“You always go to this bar when you’re upset, it’s not exactly a secret. When you weren’t picking up your phone, I figured this would be one of the first places to check.”

“You’re so smart.” Baekhyun giggled to himself, still far too wasted for Jongdae’s taste.

“Now are you gonna tell me why you got so fucked up in the first place?”

Baekhyun jumped out of the barstool suddenly, fumbling a little as Jongdae reached out to help him regain his balance. He placed a clumsy finger on Jongdae’s lips, shushing him.

“It’s a secret~”

“That you can’t even tell your best friend? What about your boyfriend then? Should I call him to pick your ungrateful ass up instead?”

Baekhyun suddenly paled, sitting back down again. He grabbed one of the empty glasses stacked beside him, and began to stare down it, absorbed in thought.

“What’s wrong? Did I say something?” Baekhyun was usually bright and bubbly, so for him to be this solemn, he knew something must be truly wrong.

Jondae and Baekhyun had been close for a long time now. What started as coworkers that got coffee together, had one day morphed into going to each other’s apartments for dinner on weeknights, until they basically spent most of their time together. They were the best of friends, which is why Jongdae couldn’t stand to see Baekhyun looking so down. His sadness was Jongdae’s, his pain too. 

“Don’t mention that rat,” Baekhyun seethed after a moment. 

“Woah, ok you don’t wanna talk! That’s cool. Let’s get you home then?”

“Don’ wanna!” Baekhyun protests, with a childlike tone.

Jongdae sighs. “What do you want then?” Sober Baekhyun was one of the smartest people Jongdae has ever met, but whenever he was drunk, his inner child always came out. Brutally honest, temperamental, but still needed to be treated with the utmost concern. 

“It’s Christmas Eve, let’s do something fun! So I don’t have to think about that loser again,” Baekhyun began gathering his belongings, rising from the barstool. He made his way to the door (quite quickly for a drunk person), leaving Jongdae not much choice but to follow in his stead.

Jongdae started up his car, the radio playing christmas music. Baekhyun reclines in the passenger seat, closing his eyes before speaking. “You know, he hated Christmas. I should’ve known, that’s like a huge red flag. Who hates Christmas? Fuckin’ scrooge. Oh my god… I was literally fucking scrooge—”

“Right… so where are we going then?” Jongdae really didn’t want to hear any more broody rambling, especially where it seemed to be going south so quickly this time.

“We’re gonna go so christmas-y that it’ll make you wanna puke. We gotta get like.. 3 trees and a billion ornaments. And do shit like caroling and baking cookies or whatever.”

“Let’s start with, I don’t know, maybe one tree for now? And we’ll stop by the store and get some cookie dough later.”

Baekhyun grunts in affirmation, as Jongdae pulls up directions on his phone to the nearest Christmas tree lot, and they head off, screaming at the top of their lungs to Jingle Bell Rock. 

. .:. ❄ .:. .

“I hate to tell you this, but I don’t think it’s gonna fit in your apartment.” The pair craned their necks to look at the top of the tree. Of course Baekhyun had to pick the tallest tree at the lot, which was a good 7 ½ feet. 

“Eh, we could always bend it? If it doesn’t fit.”

“We can’t bend it, how would we fit the star on the top then?”

After some bickering, and Jongdae’s unsuccessful attempts to get Baekhyun to choose a more modest tree, with a little help they finally strap the enormous tree to the top of Jongdae’s car. His car was on the smaller side, so it looked a little ridiculous to have such a colossal tree almost as big as the car.

Baekhyun was still not quite sober, so it was mostly Jongdae attempting to cram the tree through the slim door of Baekhyun’s apartment. Once it was properly placed, Jongdae went to retrieve boxes of Christmas ornaments from their usual location (one of the back corners of Baekhyun’s closet). It was a little sad that there was very little holiday decorations in the apartment, due to Baekhyun’s boyfriend— well, apparently Baekhyun didn’t care too much about that anymore. Jongdae was grateful for that change. Personally, he never really liked Baekhyun’s boyfriend, but still offered his support if it made Baekhyun happy. 

“Hey, where do you want these boxes—” Jongdae began, walking into the living room, and realizing that Baekhyun was nowhere to be found. After calling throughout the apartment to no response, he finally went outside the building, to find Baekhyun amongst the snow on the street.

“Baek, what the hell?! You can’t just disappear on me like that!”

“I wanted to make a snowman! C’mon, Dae!”

Jongdae sighed, crouching down next to Baekhyun, gathering snow up and molding it into neat spheres, before handing it off to the other to place. Seemingly satisfied with his miniature snowman, Baekhyun sought to finally add the finishing touches, picking some pebbles off the ground and arranging them to make a face. He began to sculpt a frown into the snowman, which Jongdae was about to protest, until Baekhyun suddenly stood up and kicked it with his foot, making it disintegrate back into powder. 

“What was that for?” Jongdae asked, seriously confused by his friend’s sudden outburst.

“That’s what you get!” Baekhyun began to yell at the pile of snow on the ground. “Dirty cheater! And right before Christmas too! Stupid..” 

Baekhyun dropped down into the snow, breaking into a fit of sobbing, leaving Jongdae to just stand there in shock. He crouched over his friend, rubbing circles into his back. After a minute or two when the sobbing had mostly subsided, he gently grabbed his arm and led him back into the apartment building, and the warmth of his apartment once again. 

“He’s not my boyfriend— not anymore. He probably never even was,” Baekhyun sighed into his mug of cocoa, which Jongdae had all but thrust into his hands a few minutes prior. He sank a little deeper into the bundle of blankets he had wrapped himself into, only his head peeking out. 

“Did he… umm...” Jongdae wasn’t really sure how to proceed, in a way that wouldn’t upset Baekhyun. It seemed like he was sobering up a great deal already, but was still in a bad mood.

“It’s ok Dae,” Baekhyun seemed to sense Jongdae’s reluctance on bringing up the topic, despite wanting to know more. “I went to his place to give him a present, and found him with… someone else. I was really hoping for the best, ‘maybe it’s a friend, or coworker,’ but the more I overheard the less he could explain away. So yeah, he cheated on me. On Christmas Eve. How pathetic am I,” Baekhyun sadly chuckled to himself.

Jongdae reached across the couch, hugging the little bundle of blankets holding his friend. “You are not pathetic. If anything, that two-timer is the pathetic one. He doesn’t deserve you. You were too good for him anyway.”

“Too good for him, that he felt the need to cheat?”

“You know that’s not true. He’s trash, it has nothing to do with you. C’mon, let’s get your mind off it, huh? We got a tree that needs decorating.”

A decorated tree, Christmas movie marathon and a dozen of warm baked cookies later, Baekhyun finally seemed to be feeling better. Jongdae looked over towards Baekhyun, laughing at the movie playing, a bit of whipped cream from the cocoa earlier still on his lip. Cute.

“Hey doofus, you got a little something,” he gestured to his mouth, Baekhyun quickly wiping it on his sleeve. 

“Oh, thanks.” 

If he wasn’t mistaken, it almost looked like he was blushing slightly. Nah, I doubt it. 

Baekhyun turned back to Jongdae, forgetting momentarily the movie playing. “Thank you again, for all of this.”  
“Of course. You don’t have to thank me though, I know you’d do the same for me. I mean, what are friends for?”

“Right…”

Jongdae had wholeheartedly meant it, but still winced a little at his own words. As much as he wanted to ignore it, some part of him still acknowledged that what he felt for Baekhyun was a little more than just close friends. But it wasn’t as if he could ever act on his feelings, especially at the present time, when Baekhyun was still heartbroken. 

The clock struck midnight, a gentle chime signaling the new hour. 

“Huh, I guess it’s officially Christmas then,” Baekhyun glanced towards the clock.

“Yeah…” Jongdae replied absentmindedly, still a little absorbed in his thoughts.

“That reminds me, I have a gift I can give you right now.”

“I can wait for the morning, I don’t mind—”

“No, actually, I want to give it now. If you’re ok with that,” Baekhyun insisted.

Jongdae shifted a little, unsure what Baekhyun was up to. “Oh, umm ok. Sure.”

Baekhyun jumped up from his spot on the couch, running to procure something from his room. He approached Jongdae hesitantly, holding it behind his back.

Baekhyun finally brought his hands up to show Jongdae, revealing a small bundle of leaves and white berries, tied together. At the look of Jongdae’s confusion, Baekhyun chuckled. 

“Don’t tell me you’ve never seen these before.” 

“I mean, I don’t know. What is it?” Jongdae asked.

Baekhyun smirked to himself, before taking it and gently tucking it behind Jongdae’s ear, hand lingering on his hair, softly tucking loose strands back into place. 

“Baek?”

“... it’s mistletoe.” He was definitely blushing now.

Jongdae could feel the heat rise into his face as well. “But that’s… and you… I’m confused—” he stumbled out, but was cut off by a pair of warm lips meeting his, the faint taste of hot chocolate lingering.

This isn’t right. Jongdae pulled back, his head shouting at him that that was his friend, who just got dumped.

“We can’t do this Baek.”

Baekhyun’s eyes fluttered open to stare back at Jongdae, the way he was close enough to feel his breath on his skin, the way his eyes seemed to sparkle in the light taking his breath away. 

“Why not? I thought you liked me though…”

“I mean, I do... but that’s beside the point. Look, I know you went through a lot tonight, but that doesn’t mean you can take advantage of my feelings either. Don’t make a mistake you’re going to regret later. Please.”

“Mistake? You think that was a mistake? I know what I’m doing.”

“Then why? You just broke up, so why... Do you actually love me, or are you just trying to feel something? Anything?”

“I know you’re mad now, but hear me out. I was wrong… about everything before. You wanna know why I was with that guy? I knew he was trash. Deep down, I really think I did. But I still thought I needed him. He paid attention to me, he made me feel special. Feel needed. But I was thrown away just as easily.”

“Baek—”

“That’s until today. You were there for me. And that’s when it finally clicked for me. At my highest and my lowest, you were there. You always have been with me. I could count on you, I feel loved when I’m with you. And I realized that that’s what I felt for you. Love. I know this is weird timing, and please, I really didn’t mean to invalidate your feelings at all. So can you forgive me?”

“Wait, you knew I had a crush on you?”

Baekhyun chose his words carefully, still a bit sheepish. “Well… you were never the best at hiding your emotions. But I was too absorbed in myself and wanting to feel loved, that I never noticed until now. And for that, I really am sorry.”

“I guess I’ll forgive you, for now,” Jongdae said gently, Baekhyun letting out a sigh in relief.

“I have a gift to give you too.”

“Really?” Baekhyun perked up again, still a little apprehensive because of Jongdae’s lukewarm reaction to his confession.

“Close your eyes.”

Baekhyun closed them, preparing for the worst. Was Jongdae gonna slap him? No, even when he’s mad he’d never be violent. Or would he just get up and leave, and never come back? A thousand doubts and worries swirled through Baekhyun’s head, halting to a stop when he felt a sensation of a hand running through his hair, gently placing something behind his ear.

He opened up his eyes just in time to see his lips meeting Jongdae’s, smiling into the kiss.

“Merry Christmas, Baekhyun.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely a self-indulgent fic, I needed a little christmas fluff in my life and thought of chenbaek. Also dedicated to my sister/bestie, merry christmas Lauren!


End file.
